


Cartman x Shrek

by Cartman_X_Shrek_love



Category: Love - Fandom, Shrek, Shrek x cartman, South Park, cartman - Fandom, rape - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Minecraft, Rape, cartman x shrek, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartman_X_Shrek_love/pseuds/Cartman_X_Shrek_love
Summary: Shrek and cartman both love each other. things get spicy.





	Cartman x Shrek

Cartman was sitting on his couch. Then Shrek came over and beat cartman up. then Shrek ripped off cartoons pant. the end


End file.
